Sakura Week 2018
by CaveAdministration
Summary: From the Tumblr prompts
1. Challenge Accepted

Day 1 - Iron Will of Determination

Sakura knew, theoretically, that this was a bad idea. She also knew that there was no way she was going to back down.

Sure, all the other contestants had larger BMI, which meant a higher tolerance - she would know - but they hadn't all been trained by someone who seemed immune to alcohol. She did have medical jutsu on her side, but if Sakura was going to win this, she wanted to earn it.

The drinking contest was a local event in the land of tea, and she'd be damned if it wasn't a stupidly fun way to wind down after her god-awful mission. Maybe it wasn't the healthiest coping mechanism, but for a shinobi it it definitely wasn't the worst.

The mission was supposed to be simple. Get to the location, heal the patients, get home. But no, a couple of surprise A-rank missing nin later led to torn clothes, blood soaked hair, and the stress levels of an active volcano. This competition was the perfect opportunity to forget about the trip, especially if nobody recognised her as a loyal Konoha shinobi when she got absolutely smashed.

She made it to the inn, and quickly showered off the blood covering her before heading off to the bar. In her civilian clothes and with her hitai-ate tucked under her shirt, she blended right in. Except for the hair, of course, but that was easily fixed with a light henge. Sakura slipped up to the bar behind what seemed like the rest of the town and flagged down the bartender.

"I'll take whatever's the strongest you've got. And make it the whole bottle, I don't want to be sober after ten minutes."

One of the large, burly men leaning against the bar snorted at her words.

"A little girl like you wouldn't be able to handle a few drinks, let alone the strongest whiskey in the country."

Sakura, tired as she was, had to struggle not to just punch him for insulting her drinking ability, but no. If she wanted to stay as anonymous as possible, she would have to keep her strength to herself. Instead, she just ignored him completely and kept her attention on the bartender.

"Sorry lady, all the whiskey's being used for the competition."

Sakura started to get a little agitated.

"You can't spare one."

"Unfortunately not. If you want to drink it, then you have to compete."

"Fine. I want in. Anything I gotta do or can I just start drinking?"

The man from before scoffed again. "Three drinks in and you'll be a slobbering mess on the floor."

"Oh really? Challenge accepted asshole. I'm going to drink you under the goddamn table. So bartender, what's the price?"

"It's twenty Ryo for entry, but drinks are on the house if you win."

Free booze as long as she kept drinking? This contest was a fantastic idea.

"Why do we begin? I'm _extremely_ thirsty."

Ten minutes later and half of the competition was already passed out. Sakura, however, was still going strong. The shots were giving her a pleasant burning sensation down her throat and numbing her memory, and she had no intention of having to fork out the cash for it when she woke up the next day. It had gotten to the point were there were so few people left that they could all sit at one table. After a few more shots, men started to drop like flies and Sakura was eventually face to face with the man who had talked shit to her at the bar.

He was definitely starting to look woozy, way more than she was. Throwing back another one each, the man slurred out a few choice words on how he was going to beat her and how a girl should know better than to try drinking against a man. He was clearly too intoxicated to see that they were the only two left. After another comment about the incompetencies of women, Sakura narrowed her eyes; this was starting to get a little too personal for her to brush off.

"Well, maybe if you got your head out of your ass, you'd see that I'm four shots ahead of you and you're just about ready to clock out."

"Nuh uh. I'm-m gonna win an- and then I'll be better and you'll see-." The man stopped mid-sentence to hiccup, pass-out on the table, and start snoring like a foghorn.

Sakura stood up from the table, letting the applause of the equally drunk crowd wash over her, and grabbed the opened bottle of whisky off the table before stumbling - only slightly mind you - to the door.

"It was fun, but I'm drinking till I pass out and there's no point sticking around here if I can get trashed in my room."

"But the contest is over! Your drinks aren't free any-."

Sakura, in the midst of forgetting to keep a non-shinobi profile, interrupted the barkeeper my slamming her fist into the wall and making the entire building shudder. Taking the stunned silence as a lack of protest, she sauntered back to the inn and proceeded to finish the bottle and collapse in her bed.

The next morning, Sakura was cursing the gods, but a little medical ninjutsu later fixed her pounding headache, and she was simply left with a hole in her memory from the entire day. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember what she did nor how she got to this inn, but if the date was correct, she was late back to Konoha and she speedily left the village with her clothes stinking of booze and an odd sense of victory.

For years to come, the bar in that village had an unattainable record for the drinking contest, achieved by an unknown woman and although greatly contested, her legend remained unbeaten.


	2. Political Connections

Day 2 - Connections

"No!" Sakura spat into the phone. "If you don't get Inuzuka over here in a half-hour, not only are you fired, I'll make sure that you'll never work again! Got it? Good, now hurry up and do your goddamn job." She slammed the phone back into the receiver before swiveling in her chair to face the man in front of her.

"So, is there any news on the Hyuuga front? I need all the power I can get to make this work and there's not much time left."

Neji reclined back into his chair. "There's nothing to worry about; Hinata-Sama is in control and on your side. Even if the leadership went to Hanabi, she'd still give you the vote over that snake."

Sakura rubbed her temples and stared down at the desk. "Good, good. After the last stunt he pulled, I need to make sure my defense is high."

"I do have even better news."

"What?" Sakura's head shot up to stare at him. "What do you mean?"

"The Akatsuki Corp from Ame no longer want to support him. They're transferring to you."

Sakura was shocked. "But they're his largest supporter. What did he _do_?"

Neji shrugged. "He was taking them for granted from what I heard, and planning behind their backs. It also helps that three of them are Uchiha and you certainly have the backing of their family."

She laughed. "That's true. Wow, with them no longer an issue, I might just have this in the bag." Sakura frowned. "It's unfortunate that Danzo is still around, but he doesn't have nearly the same level of power as the Akatsuki, at least not publicly. What were the results of the recent polls?"

"You received seventy six percent. It's not unanimous but it's almost guaranteed you'll win, especially with the votes that will transfer with the Akatsuki."

Fantastic. As a civilian, almost half the population was guaranteed, and with the support of the noble families, clan heirs, foundations, and international sectors, there was no way that Orochimaru could beat her.

Three days later and the next poll revealed Sakura sitting pretty at 89%; at this rate there was no way she'd lose. Unfortunately, Orochimaru and Danzo chose precisely this time to retaliate. As leader of most of Konaha's mafia and underground organisations, Danzo ordered systematic and carefully controlled attacks against some of her allies. Bomb threats ignited the news, robberies around every corner, and the sound of gunfire resounded throughout the city. Most people feared leaving their homes, and while it damaged other families, it was clear that it was all to target the Uchiha.

"The Uchiha are a disgrace. They let a wave of crime wash over our homes and streets, and they forget about their duty to protect Konoha's citizens. My opponent wants to protect their nepotistic organisation, but I intend to replace the police force with new morals, new equipment, and most important of all, new, trustworthy officers. A vote for me is a vote for Konoha's safety."

Orochimaru's interview on the news proved a devastating blow as Sakura's poll numbers dropped to sit just above 50%. If she wanted to win this, she would have to retaliate quickly before more damage could be done. She grinned. Luckily, she knew just what to do.

"Breaking news," announced the reporter. "Danzo Shimura, the primary supporter of Hokage candidate Orochimaru Hebi, has been convicted of multiple counts of murder, fraud, and kidnapping among more. Long suspected by the police as a notorious mafia leader, it appears that a staggering amount of witness statements have come forward to report his crimes, including some from inside his operations. Shimura has been sentenced to two hundred life sentences and a hundred and thirty nine years without parole. The Konoha Police Force is credited with the arrest and containment of Shimura's operations, and crime rates have dropped to an all time low. With the blow to his reputation, Orochimaru is expected to withdraw from the current political race with the title of Hokage passing to Sakura Haruno."

Sakura's campaign committee rejoiced in her office at the news. Well, it wouldn't be her office for much longer. She looked around at the people in the room: lifelong friends and irreplaceable allies. She won this election because of them, the connections she had made, and the people she loved. She hoped that she would serve them well as Hokage.


	3. Scars

Day 3 - From a Bud to a Blossom

Sakura could count all her scars. She could name them; remember when and who and where. And she could remember how.

When she was three, Sakura sliced her hand on a knife. The pain was excruciating and she can still see the stitches.

While in the academy, Sakura suffered many cuts and bruises, but nothing compared to when a stick hidden beneath leaves stabbed her arm as she fell or a mishandled kunai as it pierced her thigh.

When she became a genin, her scars were no longer from her own hands, but were from men and women who she had no chance of beating, of surviving against if it weren't for her team.

The mission to Wave gave her cuts up her arms from Gato's shinobi and mercenaries. She wasn't hurt nearly as bad as Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi, but the scars were still there nonetheless.

From the Forest of Death, innumerable scratches covered her from Orochimaru throwing her around like a rag-doll. The marks of the Sound-nins' shuriken slicing up her skin. The scar lining the back of her neck as she cut off her hair was something she couldn't see, but she could trace it everyday.

The final tournament and the fight against Gaara gave her burns from the sand, leaving her skin raw and bleeding. The marks never went away.

When her training with Tsunade began, the scars were once again self-inflicted. Her hands covered with cuts and calluses from breaking the Earth. Fire and lighting jutsu gone wrong peppered her with burns and twisted flesh. A missed block when practicing kenjutsu meant another imperfection decorating her skin. She finally mastered medical jutsu, but while she could heal the damage, Sakura couldn't bring herself to heal her appearance. The scars reminded her of her mistakes, her opponents, and her need to improve.

Her Chunin Exams in Suna left Sakura with more from the sand and her competition. She was promoted, but the scars reminded her she was not yet strong enough.

After Sakura turned fifteen, the world went to war and she was gifted with the worst scars in her life: Sasori's blade impaling her stomach in the cave, the blow from Naruto as he succumbed to the Kyuubi on Tenchi Bridge, and the rampaging Three-Tails among more. In the final battle, Sakura was stabbed by Madara's rod and almost killed by Kaguya's attacks. But she survived, and her scars are there to remind her of the war.

She has mental scars too. Of genjutsus that crippled her mind, the terror of facing an unbeatable foe, the death that comes with war. But while she still remembers them and why they're there, they slowly heal over time.

As the shinobi return home to their villages, tired but victorious, Sakura realises that while at first her scars were a symbol of her weaknesses, they are now symbols of her protection of others, her strength, her growth.

She _has_ grown, more powerful and dangerous, and her scars are there to prove it.


	4. Spirits

Day 4 - Zodiac

When Sakura was born, the stars were aligned just so that the Zodiac Aries inhabited her body. It was a rare occurrence, but not completely unheard of in the small village of Konoha where all twelve of the Zodiacs were spiritually connected. There was always twelve people in the word with special powers, and when one passed away, the next to be born under the right stars was the next vessel. Konoha seemed to be a common place for such births.

When Sakura was five, she turned into a Ram that formed fire with her mind. It was, admittedly, a small spark, but it scared her nonetheless and it was only her parent's calm attitude that changed her back. From that point on, Sakura had horns poking out from beneath her hair.

She was ashamed of them at first. Wasn't it weird to have horns? What about her classmates? Would they not want to be friends anymore? But no. They marvelled over her horns, saying that they wished they were blessed by the Zodiac too.

When Sakura was seven, she met Ino. Ino was great. She was funny and lovely and most of all, she was like Sakura. Imprinted on the back of her hands were weight scales. Ino showed them off, proud that she was blessed by Libra.

Ino, Sakura found out, could easily balance anything. Objects, her feelings, decisions. She could also change the direction of the wind. It seemed like a small gift, but it was certainly more useful than turning into a sheep.

A year later, Sakura met Sasuke who had a tail poking out of the back of his pants. He was more like her than Ino. He turned into a lion that breathed fire. It was a more volatile connection than hers, but they were still similar and Sakura was glad to find that.

When she was ten, Sakura met Kiba and Shino. Shino could control the air just like Ino, but it was the strength of it he could change. Strangely enough, he loved the rivers around town and he was always seen sitting by the water's edge. Kiba talked to crabs and controlled the flow of water; his power grew and waned with the moon. He loved the rivers just as much as Shino. Shino carried a large jug of water on his back, and Kiba always had crabs following his movements.

They were all friends as they grew up and Sakura wondered as to where the rest of the Zodiac lived. She could feel in her bones that another resided in Konoha, but despite her searching everywhere for them, they were nowhere to be found.

When Sakura was twelve, she went on a trip and met a boy. Haku was as beautiful as Ino and she felt more complete when she saw him raise the Earth as he stomped his hooves. His horns curled from his forehead and Sakura was sad to leave him.

Three years passed and Sakura went to Suna. She met more friends but only one man resonated to her bones. Sasori's tail whipped from side to side as he told Sakura about the constellations and drew water up from beneath the desert's dry ground. She wouldn't miss the sand, but she felt like she left part of herself behind when she returned to Konoha.

It was then she made a decision. She would search the countries for the Zodiacs. She would find them, and even if she couldn't be with them forever, she would feel more complete.

In Sound she found Kimimaro, twin stars on his forehead. He was a lost boy who she wanted to help but he was much too proud. He summoned air as it hurtled from his mouth and she left hoping that she had helped him, if only a little.

Iwa was a cold, harsh place, but Sakura wasn't surprised when she met someone so lively. Deidara thrived in his element, creating and destroying the ground as he charged to and fro as a bull. Like Sasori, Sakura was glad to have met him but sad to leave as she continued onto Kiri.

Kisame was a man Sakura admired. He reminded her of strength, and laughter, and of power. He could morph into a shark and create lakes, his gills allowing him to swim whenever he wished. He promised to come visit her too, and Sakura was the happiest she had been in months.

She returned home through Ame and in the constant rain met Pein. He seemed an innocent man corrupted by the weight of the world and he formed that earth around him like a shield. Sakura wished he would believe more in those that loved him and left Ame with a heavy heart.

Sakura returned to Konoha after years of searching, still missing a piece of the puzzle. One more remained and finally, months later, Sai appeared. He was as lost as Kimimaro at first, but he slowly came to love and care and his warmth spread like the fire within him. His power was his aim, and his arrows or words always struck true.

Sakura was an anomaly, even more so than the others, as she desired to meet the rest of the Zodiac who did not seek out such a connection. Over the years she felt some pass and their spirits move to other vessels who she found and comforted until eventually she died and her spirit rejoined her family in the stars. To those on Earth, Sakura was a new twinkle in the night sky, and she stayed there for an eternity, watching over and guiding her new vessels as they roamed the Earth, just like her.


	5. Goddess

Day 5 - Japanese Mythology

Sakura was the Goddess of two things. The season of Spring - and thus of new beginnings - and the Goddess of violence. Surprisingly enough, these two sometimes came hand in hand. The death of a flower could mean new life; the aggression of a hurricane led to rebuilding; an evening drunken brawl could result in a lifelong friendship.

She looked down amusingly at the two men fighting in the bar, smashing glasses and breaking faces, along with noses. The argument had a very interesting origin: one man had been drinking sake, the other bumped into him, insulted his drink, and then his shirt colour, before punching him in the face. He retaliated and soon enough the entire room was at war. Mortals certainly were amusing.

It took a few hours for them to finally stop, of course by this point they had been removed for the bar and were simply scruffeling in the street. They had tired themselves out and Sakura took pity on their dedication to her art to deposit them in a hotel room. It was a double, of course. She wasn't against instigating a little bit of drama for the morning after.

As the sun rose, the blond haired one woke up. He rolled over, saw the other man lying next to him, fell asleep for a few more minutes, and then fell out of the bed in surprise. The dark haired man followed suite. Clearly they did not seem to be able to recall the previous night as neither of them could remember the other.

Ah, Sakura realised, they were concerned that they had slept together in their drunken state. Perhaps the attack that started their fight had been a way to gain attention or convey feelings from the dark haired man. Sakura listened in closely. They had gotten over their initial shock and had begun to introduce one another. The one with golden hair was named Naruto. Sakura laughed heartily. He was named for ramen fish surimi, how odd and delightful. The other was named for Sasuke, a mighty hero that Sakura admired. His exploits could not, of course, measure up to those of a God's, but he was certainly impressive for a human.

They talked longer and Sakura was disappointed to discover that Naruto had a wonderful girlfriend. She pouted. It was a pity that he was already in a relationship, but who was she to alter the humans' short lives. That was a Trickery God's domain.

Sakura let them be, content to let their friendship grow from this moment and to watch from afar as she completed her godly duties. She was pleased to hear a short prayer for her and her work in bringing them together. It was not formal, but a thought was still sustenance for her soul.

Sakura tried to avoid instigating violence too much with humans, but sometimes the temptation was too strong. The French Revolution was one of her guiltiest pleasures, and she loved making sure that sporting matches got just a little bit too competitive. But those two men… they constantly drew her attention. The number of times they fought was ridiculous, but they always made up, and they had one of the strongest friendships she had ever seen. Over the years, they grew as thick as thieves, and eventually, Sakura realised why they were so intriguing. They were reincarnations of her great-grandchildren.

She did not think that this was the first time Indra and Ashura had been reincarnated. She remembered Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, but it had been centuries since they had roamed the Earth and she had feared that the failed reincarnation would mean there wouldn't be another.

They did great things in their lifetime. Sasuke became a respected Commissioner-General of the National Police Agency, while Naruto worked his way through the political ranks to become the Prime Minister of Japan. Eventually, they grew old and died. Sasuke went first; he was always a heavy smoker. Sakura went to his funeral, comforting Naruto as he wept. When Naruto passed away, Sakura sat in the crowd. She had always liked him more than Sasuke, and now she thought about it, Naruto might have been her favourite mortal in generations.

She felt when their spirits crossed into the afterlife, and she rejoiced, when decades later, they were reincarnated once more. Sakura appreciated more than anyone the violence that came with death, but Spring was hers as well, and this new beginning for them was also a cause for celebration.

Sakura continued to watch them throughout all their future lives. They always found each other, but sometimes it wasn't for the best. They would fight and that would only drive them further apart, but then they'd be reborn once more and maybe this next time, they'd be like Naruto and Sasuke again. It was a constant cycle of death and restoration and Sakura could not imagine it any other way.


	6. Thank You

Day 6 - Acknowledgements

Kakashi Sensei,

I know as well as you do that you definitely weren't qualified to be a teacher to a group of 12 year old ninjas to be. You passed off most of your responsibility, baited Naruto and Sasuke against each other, and completely ignored me and my need to improve.

But I still have to thank you for keeping us safe and, ironically enough, pushing me in the right direction. Without your neglect, I would have never trained under Shishou. Without your favouritism, I never would have strived so hard to better myself, to become stronger. I am who I am today because of you. I knew you tried, in your own special way, and I have to thank you for that.

Thank you, for everything.

Sakura

Sasuke,

I used to love you. You called me useless, a burden, annoying. I thought if I got better, if I became your equal, then you would accept me and love me back. I was wrong. You never respected me and I think that quite likely, you never will. But if I hadn't tried to be that person, someone worthy of you, then I wouldn't have known my potential.

So thanks, I guess.

Sakura

Naruto,

I'm sorry for how I've treated you in the past; I was horrible and cruel as a child but you always trusted me and I don't know how to repay you for that. You've stood by me and have become a wonderful leader. Hopefully, in the future, I can do this same for you.

You've been a literally ray of sunshine in my life, a lifelong friend, and certainly one of the best people in this world. I can only wish for your forgiveness and thank you for all you've done for me and Konoha.

Love,

Sakura

Shishou,

You are one of the strongest people I know, both literally and figuratively. As a child, I had heard wonders of what you had achieved in a world dominated by men. And when I had the chance to study under you, it was a dream come true. You taught me, trained me, and most importantly, you raised me.

You have been the greatest sensei I have ever had, and without you it would've been a miracle that I survived as long as I have. You've been an inspiration and a mentor, and Shishou, you've made my life the best it could possibly have been.

Sakura

Hey Ino-Pig,

I'm not sure it's possible to have a best friend as terrible and great as you. You saved me from those bullies - in those days they were the most dangerous creatures - but then you broke my heart over Sasuke of all people. Eventually, we fought in the Chunin Exams, and that brought us back together.

Since then, you've been a sturdy pillar for me to lean on, and someone completely irreplaceable. Thank you for pushing me upright and forcing me forward; for teaching me how to stand up for myself. You've been an amazing friend and I hope that I've been at least half as good a friend to you.

Thank you always,

Forehead

Sai,

You've always tried to fit into society but I've loved you, no matter your awkward nicknames and habits. Sure, I didn't appreciate being called ugly at first, but I know you were trying your best and I know that you always will.

I will admit to wanting to punch you more times than not but that doesn't mean I can't thank you for what you've done for me. You helped us fight a war and overcame a mind controlling asshole for us. That's more than most.

Thank you, but I sincerely hope you act less like a robot next I see you,

Sakura

Yamato,

I know that you've dealt with a ton of shit in your life, and then you have to look after a bunch of self-centered teens to follow that up. We could have been more considerate, and we definitely could have been nicer. But thank you. For your work, your friendship, and your dedication.

Sakura

Orochimaru,

You're an asshole and you traumatised me as a child.

Die, you commie fuck.


	7. Happy Birthday

Day 7 - Happy Birthday, Sakura!

Sakura groaned as she awoke. A three week mission with only a half day's rest between that and an emergency fifteen hour shift at the hospital, and yet, someone was banging on her door after she finally got home late last night.

She rolled out of bed and staggered out of her bedroom. Sakura dragged her hand across her face as she struggled to keep her eyes open. She would ignore them, but most of her friends were too persistent to ever stop trying to knock down her door.

The chakra outside her apartment was definitely friendly and familiar, and the more she focussed, the more it felt like Ino.

"What do you want Pig?" Sakura said, heaving the door open.

"What do I want? Do you know how idiotic that question is? Wait, don't answer that. It's your birthday! Of course I want something from you. I want you dressed and ready to go in twenty minutes, because I have a whole day planned!"

Ino beamed from the doorway and Sakura had to wonder if this wasn't just a hallucination. There was no way someone could be this enthusiastic at this time in the morning… wait. Sakura squinted at the sun high in the sky and then back at the clock in her living room. How was it already 11 o'clock in the morning? And was it really her birthday? Maybe being out of the village for so long made her lose track of time.

"Really? I'm so tired and I just want to sleep for longer."

Ino slammed her hand against the closing door. "Absolutely not! As your best friend, it is my responsibility to make sure that you enjoy today and that starts with you getting your ass outside."

Sakura opened her mouth to object, but Ino raised a hand to interrupt her.

"Before you start arguing, I'll have you know that I will not be taking no for an answer. So go on, get ready." Ino ushered Sakura inside and towards her bathroom.

"Go shower; I'll get your clothes out. Surely you have something acceptable in that wardrobe."

Reluctantly, Sakura staggered into the shower and let the hot water run over her face, slowly waking her up. This was absolutely not how she wanted to spend today, birthday or not. She justed wanted to sleep, laze around in her pajamas all day, and maybe catch up on a few TV shows. But her best friend just had to remember her birthday and care about it. Urgh. Maybe she should invest in less enthusiastic friends.

She finally turned off the rush of water, watching the steam curl in the air. Well, she'd just have to power through today and then sleep like the dead tomorrow. She wrapped a towel around herself and stepped back out of her bathroom into her bedroom.

"So what torturous things are you going to make me do today, Pig?"

Ino cackled from inside her closet. "It won't be so terrible if you just submit to my will! It's just lunch, and a little bit of shopping. Who knows? Maybe we'll catch a movie, all on me of course. You just need to worry about showing up and having a good time." She poked her head out. "That won't be so difficult now will it?"

The cafe was admittedly nice, and the food excellent. Plus she didn't have to pay a dime. Sakura hummed around the straw of her milkshake. Maybe she should let Ino pamper her more often. Although, now that she thought about it, Sakura was a bit surprised that none of her other friends had shown up; they had certainly made a big deal out of her birthday last year…

"Hey Pig, you haven't seen Naruto anywhere, have you?"

Ino froze and casually lifted her cup to her lips. "No, I haven't, should I have?" She sipped her tea, her eyes boring into Sakura's.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "You're a terrible liar Pig. What do you know?"

"Nothing. All I know is that we're going to have a great time today and you won't have to worry about those idiots." Ino threw back the rest of drink and stood up from her chair, grabbing Sakura on the way out the door.

"What about the bill?"

Ino snorted. "I told them to put it on my tab. Now hurry up Forehead, we've got a lot to do today."

Sakura had never really liked shopping, but Ino made it a nightmare. She didn't need more clothes, or trinkets, but they just had to visit every possible shop in the market. If she didn't know any better, Sakura would say she'd been there for days, and she couldn't even say no to everything that Ino bought because it wasn't her money. Eventually, Ino had exhausted all the possible stores and then they were off to the cinemas.

At least Ino knew Sakura's taste in movies. They watched a comically gory horror movie and had the most fun listening to the rest of the audience's reactions. By the time they got out, the sun had begun to set and Sakura felt rather happy with how today turned out. Sure, she was still extremely tired but she had fun with her best friend, even if she was a bit of a manipulative ass.

Sakura stretched her arms out as they walked back to her apartment, loving the crack her bones made as they popped. "Well it's been fun Pig, thanks for the day out."

"No problem Forehead. And to think you didn't even want to leave your house in the first place."

"Don't think I've forgiven you for that shit. Usually the boys give me enough trouble as it is on a hourly basis. Actually, I'm surprised that they haven't shown up at all."

Ino waved her hand is dismissal. "Please, they've probably forgotten and will just annoy the crap out of you tomorrow."

They had reached the door to her apartment and Sakura lent past Ino to unlock and open it. "Sure, I wouldn't be sur-"

"SURPRISE!"

Sakura stood there for a moment in shock as the shout echoed from her living room and down the hall. In front of her stood all her friends and coworkers, and decorations covered every surface of her home.

"Well don't just stand there," said Ino. "Hurry up and get your ass inside."

The party started off okay. She received birthday wishes from everyone and it was tame enough, but then Anko really got into the alcohol and started a few dangerous drinking games and soon enough, everyone was pretty drunk. Sakura also noticed that Sai had disappeared at some point and had headed over to Ino to ask where he'd gone when Naruto belted out "it's time for cake!"

Sasuke and Chouji rolled out a gigantic cake from her kitchen - how had she missed _that?_ Ino shoved her in front of it as everyone sang happy birthday, admittedly not at the same time.

"Go on, make a wish!"

Sakura took a moment in her drunken haze to think over what she wanted, but it was pretty easy to decide. She wanted happiness for her friends and the village. It was a bit of an ask, but it was worth wishing for nonetheless. She blew out the candles.

Almost immediately the top of the cake burst open and there was Sai in all his glory, dressed in what Sakura thought looked like a stripper outfit. Covered in cake and icing, he winked at her.

"Happy birthday, Ugly."

"Ino, what the _fuck_."


End file.
